


Dreams vs Reality

by ReadInTheNight



Series: My life is painful now that I know you [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, I just wrote this in 10 minutes, Jealous Nico, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, not really smut just mentioned, one-sided percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy are lovers, or at least in Nico's dreams. The reality is cruelly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes, I hope you like it ^^  
> English is NOT my native language.

Percy Jackson

Percy fucking Jackson

Why had it to be him?

Why did he have to fall in love with him?

Nico lay on his bed, he had just woken up.

 

_His hands on his pale skin. His lips in his neck. Those sea blue eyes in his. Those lips whispering little words of love._

Nico stood up; he couldn’t stay in his bed all day. He had things to do.

He walked out of his cabin and saw Percy and Annabeth.

His heart stopped beating.

They were kissing.

 

_Soft lips on his. A warm tongue inside his mouth. Teeth biting and sucking on his lip. Letting out a moan._

Nico turned around; he couldn’t keep looking at this. It hurt too much to see them together.

He ran into the forest until he was out of breath.

He looked up at the sky “Why must you do this to me?” he asked Aphrodite or Cupid or whoever wanted to listen.

A tear rolled down on his face.

He sat down, his hands covering his face. “Why?”

 

_Hands touching his torso, sliding down. Those same hands on his bare legs. A soft touch between his legs. Moaning._

Why did he have to see those things? He wished he would never have to see them kissing again.

He knew what he had to do.

He stood up, took a deep breath and said his farewell.

He shadow traveled away and would never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Positive feedback is always welcome.   
> I made a sequel, it's part 2 of this serie.


End file.
